The Hike
by The May Waters
Summary: Natsu takes Lucy on an unexpected hike with Gajeel and Levy. Winner of the August, "Adopt a Fic" all inclusive writing challenge competition.


Prompt: A Hike (AU or Canon Acceptable)

Requirements: minimum 500 words

Please use one or more of the following quotes:

"You thought it was Hobbes, didn't you?"

"No. It's just a really old, creepy manor."

"Stay away from me."

Note: All the quotes were pulled from _Nightshade _by Andrea Cremer

* * *

The competition opens August 1 and will close on August 20.

Voting begins August 21 and closes on August 30.

Winner will be announced on August 31.

* * *

Title: The Hike

Summary: Natsu takes Lucy on an unexpected hike with Gajeel and Levy.

May Waters

* * *

**Note: I wrote this for a competition which ends today. It's a group I'm admin of, they host a competition every month so consider entering it! The link is on my profile. "Adopt a Fic" it's for any fandom, which is great.**

* * *

The Hike

"Come on Lucy!" Natsu called out, racing up the hill in front of them. Lucy growled under her breath, Levy giggled at her reaction. Gajeel was glaring at the other dragon slayer, the man had too much energy.

"Slow down, will you?" She yelled after him.

"What is that?" Levy asked as a hulking mass of black grew in front of them.

"Is it a cave?" Lucy suggested.

"No. It's just a really old, creepy manor." Natsu looked proud of himself for having found such a place. Both Levy and Lucy gulped and froze where they stood.

"Are you two coming?" Gajeel grunted moving forward.

"Nope, I'm good staying right here."

"Are you guys scared of it?"

"Extremely." Lucy nodded fiercely.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Natsu looked confused at their reaction.

"There is plenty to be afraid of Natsu," Lucy was trembling up and down. "I am not taking one step closer to that house and you can't make me."

"Oh come on," He made to grab her, but she quickly summoned Loke who entangled them both up into a brawl. Grabbing Levy's hand, Lucy made a fast break down the hill. Gajeel took off after them, he had put a lot of time into this and he'd be darned if he let it slip past him.

* * *

"Look, just go inside. Gajeel and I set it all up and Lucy won't come to any harm I promise. If you go in there and find out I'm lying I'll even let you beat me up for it." Loke froze mid swing and stared at the dragon slayer.

"Fine," He agreed and entered the manor. Natsu took after the trio and quickly caught up, grabbing Lucy around the waist and lifting her off the ground just as Gajeel swung Levy over his shoulder. They quickly climbed the hill once more and found Loke holding the door courteously open for them. Lucy glared at him and screamed some about betrayal, but she was cut off and Natsu reached out and the room was lit with little flames. Lucy's mouth fell open and she heard Levy gasp in surprise.

A picnic was set out on the floor, soft and comfortable blankets covered every surface. On the tables and mantle where candle's which created a very romantic ambiance. Lucy let herself drop to the floor and Natsu loosened his grip on her waist, watching her make her way around the room. She twirled around in the middle, when Natsu turned back to see what Levy and Gajeel were doing he turned red, embarrassed to have witnessed such an intimate moment between the two.

"This is amazing!" Lucy squealed throwing herself at Natsu, he bit his lip and opened his mouth to say what he'd been wanting to say for a long time, but then shut it again.

"I'm glad you like it," He finally choked out.

"I didn't expect you to think of something so romantic." She told him honestly.

"Mira helped a bit," Lucy laughed and then boldly pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Natsu stared at her and then blurted out, "I love you."

"What?" Her brown eyes widened and her mouth formed a small circle.

"I-I love you?" This time it sounded more like a question. Lucy bit her lip and then pulled him down onto the blanket.

"You idiot, love you too." She picked up a grape and tossed it at him, hitting him in the forehead.

"Hey," Natsu pursed his lips and then tossed the grape back at her, she caught it in her mouth. When Gajeel and Levy finally surfaced they found the two in a small food fight, which made absolutely no sense.

* * *

**Note: So if there ends up being more than one submission by the end of today then be sure to vote for it over at the group and don't forget to enter next month's competition! Please leave a review. ~M**


End file.
